Wolf and Vampire
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: Hans wakes up to the Millennium HQ being attacked by Alucard and Seras. When the two vamps try to flee, Hans protects Seras from the Nazi vampires, but captures her too. After letting her feed from him, Hans finds Seras has her own way to thank him. Lemon


Hans Gunshce blinked hard in confusion as alarms of all kinds blared in his face. The werewolf sat up in his bed and put a hand to his aching head, which was throbbing like somebody was firing off an 88mm Jagt Tiger main gun right next to his head. Dear God, what in the hell was the Major up to this time?! Hans threw the sheets off his body and shook himself awake. Before he could grab any of his clothes, Warrant Officer Schrodinger warped in front of him with a worried look on his face, blood dripping through his knotted, unruly hair.

"Kapitan! Ve haff to start ze counterattack!" he boy cried, pulling out a revolver from his back pocket. Hans stared at Schrodinger like the cat boy had an alien attached to his face. What counterattack? This fortress was impenetrable, down to the very core. Hell, this thing could survive a nuclear bunker buster if the US or China decided to use one on the remaining Nazis. The base was defended by dozens of auto-turrets and AA guns all trained at the sky twenty four hours a day. Not to mention it was guarded primarily by a contingent of Waffen SS _Vampires_ and a marksman that could shoot down three helicopters in a single shot with a two hundred year old musket and a lead ball. Absolutely _nobody_ could get into this base_**;**_ that was a fact. (Yeah, I used a semicolon! :D)

"…" Hans replied, giving the cat boy a look that signaled disbelief. Schrodinger let out an annoyed scream.

"Alucard und Seras attacked ze base und are trying to blow up ze zeppelins! Help us you big doofus!" And with that, Schrodinger warped away to rejoin the fight that was apparently in full swing. Hans' eyes went wide and he growled deep from within his throat. _Alucard_…and that was all the motivation that Hans needed. He grabbed his gun, two extra clips, and a _steilhandgranate_ off his desk. Hans kicked open his door and he was immediately met with the sounds of battle and war. Smoke filled his vision and guns roared just down the hallway. The alarms got even louder and Hans growled with annoyance. This wasn't the way he wanted to wake up. Hell, most people would have just stayed in bed and thought: _Fuck it, not my problem._

Still, Hans had a job to do, and it wasn't like any of the thousand Millennium grunts the Major and Dok had produced could do any actual good against Alucard, or his fledgling for that matter. Hans walked down the hallway, trying not to breath in the suffocating smoke as he was lured towards the gunfire and explosions rocking the base down to even this level. Hans could already tell that the Major was going into some epileptic fit over this kind of stuff happening in his own base. To the pudgy officer, this was a dream come true of sorts. Hans stepped over a charred corpse with no arms and one leg torn off below the knee, wondering which vampire had been able to do that so quickly. Both of them had the ability to anyway.

Hans passed by a few more corpses and all the thunderous noise got louder and louder, causing Hans' head to throb more painfully with every step. And by the time Hans got to the door leading into the connecting hallway adjacent to the elevators that led up to the hangar bay, he felt like his head was being smashed with a sledgehammer. Hans made quick work of the distance to the elevator as he actually heard Alucard laughing. He pried open the elevator doors and stepped into the barely-operational box. He pressed the button and the elevator made its way up to the hangar bay, where Hans found that the noise was almost unbearable.

In the giant hangar, Alucard was decapitating dozens of Nazi soldiers with the flick of his shadow tendrils. Even though he was being torn to shreds, he was still able to accurately slice and dice where he so chose, laughing maniacally with every new kill. His Jackal fired off into the mass of soldiers coming to reinforce the defenses, which lay almost in complete ruin due to Seras' Anti-Midian Harkonnen Cannons. She blasted apart the numerous turrets lining the walls and ceiling with ease, grinning as she did so.

And in response to this overwhelming firepower, Hans went to work on Hellsing's artillery master. He pulled the pin on his grenade and tossed it over to Seras's feet. The grenade skidded across the metal floor and hit her boot, the explosive going completely unnoticed as Seras looked for her next target. The explosive roared to life and sent Seras flying into the air, her cannon ammunition exploding with a thunderous roar that shook the entire base and the earth it was built into. Hans heard Seras hit the floor with an audible _snap_ and trained his sights on her body, calmly walking towards her as Alucard ignored his fledgling's predicament. As Hans neared her though, he was well aware that she was not done fighting just yet.

Unfortunately for Hans however, Alucard had sensed him with the use of his third eye and shadow shifted over to him, Jackal aimed at the werewolf's chest. Hans immediately ducked, rolled to the left, and stuck the barrel of his Mauser C96 down the Jackal's barrel. Both creatures of the night fired, and both guns were blasted into scrap metal. Hans held the handle of his pistol, while Alucard held a sizable piece of his weapon in a shadow hand. The ancient vampire leered and Hans kicked his head into the wall, splattering brains and blood across the floor. The vampire shadow shifted a few feet away and then reformed into his demon dog form, Baskerville.

As soon as he did though, Hans' reinforcements arrived in the form of Zorin, Rip, the Valentine Brothers, Alhambra, and Schrodinger. And with all of them ganging up on Alucard all at the same time, the vampire was in a spot of trouble. The six-eyed demon dog turned his head to Seras and growled.

"Split up and return to the manor!" And with that, he leapt over the Nazis and ran off down a hallway. Without a word, Seras did as commanded, but she wasn't nearly as fast as Hans, who simply let her get by. She couldn't shift through the darkness like her master could, which meant that she would have to follow the hallways. And unfortunately for her, the way that she had chosen only led to the pack of sturmtroopen coming to rescue the last remaining zeppelin in the hangar. Seras bolted down the hallway, boots thudding against the steel floor just in front of Hans. The werewolf was a little puzzled. Why hadn't she simply jumped out the open hangar doors and run that way?

"Feuer Frei!" yelled one of the sturmtroopen as they caught sight of Seras as she ran into the connecting hallway. Hans saw a maelstrom of bullets hit the draculina and knock her off her feet. She hit the ground and slid to a halt several feet later. Hans entered the hallway a few moments afterward, knowing that this fight was finished entirely. There was no way that she was getting up from that one to run, not with dozens of soldiers ready to blow her apart bearing down upon her. Hans looked down the hallway and heard a terrified shriek in terror. He furrowed his brow. That wasn't like what her file said. Why would she scream in terror?

"Get offa me! Bloody hell!" Seras kicked one of the Nazi's teeth in and the vampire staggered away. Hans neared Seras' position and saw what was happening to her. She was up against a wall, fighting off the greedy hands of the vampires surrounding her. Hans was rather displeased with the lack of discipline shown by the soldiers. And he was actually angry when they began dragging Seras away, trying to tear her clothes off as they did so. Hans slammed a fist into the wall in anger and began pushing his way through the vampires. They paid no attention to him and continued to try and unclothe the draculina. Hans now resorted to a show of force, and smashed in the head of one of the vampires with Seras' uniform in his hand. He crushed in the rib cages of two others and finally made his impact. The vampires immediately shrank away from the werewolf and stepped away from Seras.

Hans knelt down next to her and she screamed.

"No! Get away! Master, save me!" Hans growled at her, but still said nothing. He put his hand beneath her arms and another behind her knees. He stood up and hoisted her into the air, now carrying her bridal style. Seras flushed bright red and squirmed in his grip, which caused him to tighten his hands around her limbs. She settled down and Hans carved a path through the Millennium minions with his cold glare, revealing his fangs in full to the vampires, who couldn't even begin to compare with him. They dispersed quickly and left Hans to his own business with the new Millennium captive. He walked down the hall with Seras in his arms and shouldered open the door to his room.

As he closed the door with his foot, Hans let Seras down and she stood there in front of him, maybe a head shorter than himself, and flushed even redder. Hans didn't understand, until he looked himself over. He just now realized that he had gone the entire fight with nothing but a pair of black and red striped boxers on, and he rolled his eyes. This girl really _was_ as naïve as Alucard had said that she was! Hans pushed the thought out of his head and pointed to the door straight ahead. Seras looked at it, but didn't move.

Hans grabbed her wrist and walked her over to the door, kicking it open with his bare foot. He pulled her into the bathroom and directed her toward the shower with his arm outstretched and hand flat. She looked at Hans, and then at the shower nervously. Hans let go over her wrist and Seras walked over to the shower. She took off her boots and socks, but stopped there. She looked apprehensively back at Hans and the werewolf made no move to leave the room. Seras looked rather annoyed.

"Well, get out and give a girl some privacy ya little wank!" she barked. Hans growled back, but turned around to give her the privacy she desired. Seras didn't sound pleased at all. Soon though, Hans heard the ruffling of clothes and the British woman stepping out of her clothes. The shower curtain opened and then clothes, and Hans turned around after being sure that she was secluded in the small compartment. Hans walked over to the shower curtain and stuck his hand through the cut between the two curtains. Seras shrieked at the sudden intrusion and Hans snapped his fingers sharply. Seras turned the water on and Hans snapped his fingers again. This time, Seras slipped her hand into his and he was satisfied.

There was a ventilation duct right above the shower. Like hell Hans was going to let her crawl up and out through that. If Schrodinger could do that, then she probably could too. Save for being top-heavy, the draculina was about the same dimensions. He felt her move about for a short while and then the popping open of the shampoo bottle. Hans waited for about five minutes and then tugged gently on Seras' hand. She finished up and shut the water off. Hans grabbed two towels off the rack and stuck them into the shower. He let go of her and gave her ample time to get the things wrapped around her, and pushed the shower curtains open. Seras flushed madly red once more and stepped out of the shower.

Hans quickly closed the door behind him as they left the bathroom and began rummaging through his clothing drawers to find something for her to cover up with while she was here. She couldn't very well walk around in that uniform of hers, _hell no_. Besides, most of it was torn and it had been rendered useless for the moment. Hans growled softly as he realized the only things that had any chance of fitting her were a pair of combat pants and one of his undershirts. Still, it was better than nothing. He grabbed the garments and tossed them over to Seras. He got a belt and gave that to her as well, turning around to give her time to put the garments on. After his ears lost track of clothes rummaging and ruffling of fabric, he turned around.

Seras looked a bit uncomfortable in Hans' clothes, almost as if she thought he was still inside them at the moment. Seras sat down on Hans' bed and tightened the belt all the way to the last hole, looping it back through half the loopholes in her new combat pants. She pulled at the front of the shirt to stretch it for comfort. It hadn't been made for someone so…well endowed. Hans walked back to his dresser and grabbed clothes for himself. He quickly put them on and wheeled about on his heel to make sure Seras wasn't going to try and escape. She sat quietly where she had been, unmoved, undisturbed. It was then that Hans understood why, the look on her face making it evident: she feared him.

"So…what's your real name, Mr. Werewolf?" she asked nervously. Hans didn't understand why she had called him "Mr." but he didn't care all that much. He walked over to her and took off his dog tags. He nodded and she held her hand out, being given the items promptly. She held the dog tags up in front of her face and her brow knitted.

"…?"

"Hap…Hapts…huh?" she said, trying to read the _Hauptsturmfürer_ rank above his name. Hans covered the rank up with his thumb and Seras continued with her reading. "Hans Gunsche?" she questioned, looking up at the werewolf for confirmation. Hans nodded and put his dog tags back on. He sat down in front of Seras and laid back on the floor, putting his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and Seras flopped back on the bed with a heavy sigh. Hans could understand what she felt like, to some degree. He could at least get the mentality behind being a prisoner, _his_ prisoner after all. He noted that she must be worried about her master, and that she wanted to get back home.

Unfortunately for her, Hans was her enemy, and he had captured her fair and square. Actually, he had saved her from a much worse fate at the hand of the grunts, who would have done _horrible_ things to a woman like her. Seras let out another sigh and sat back up.

"What do you guys do for fun around here? Gosh, it's like somebody died just…recently…uh, nevermind," Seras said, cheeks tinting pink for a moment. She had just realized that someone, many people in fact, _had_ died recently. Many of them had been slain by _her_ hands as well. Hans reached under his bed and pulled out a large steel case about two feet wide and eight inches thick. He unclasped the small locks and flipped it open, peaking the interest of the draculina just above him. Inside the case, there were five unassembled Mauser C96s and a few grenades. He dumped out all of the loose parts and began collecting the ones needed for assembly.

Seras slipped off the bed and down onto the floor next to Hans, peering into the pile of loose parts and then at what Hans had in his little pile. The werewolf ignored her for the most part and began to assemble his weapon, entirely from memory. Seras turned her gaze to the floor and Hans glanced over at her for a moment.

"Thank…you, for saving me back there. If it hadn't been for you…" she trailed off as a shiver ran up her spine. Hans traced a finger up her back and she shivered again, squeezing her eyes shut. The werewolf did it again, leaning closer to the draculina. And just as he reached the top of her shoulders, her stomach rumbled violently. A pink tint came to her cheeks and she grinned sheepishly. Seras scratched the back of her head nervously and Hans furrowed his brow. Why was she embarrassed to be hungry? She had taken quite a beating earlier.

Hans grabbed the back of her neck and leaned forward, pulling her towards his own neck. Seras' eyes went wide and she resisted him with all the force she could. Hans was confused, but continued to pull her to him, trying to get her to feed. If she was anything like Rip or Zorin, then she would throw a fit in a few minutes without any blood. Good Lord, Hans didn't want to have his P.O.W. yelling at him like she was an older sister. Seras pushed against his chest with her dainty hands, but Hans was unrelenting.

"I'm alright. Stop, Hans, quit it," she protested, struggling to keep her fangs off of his neck. Hans took the next step and took a sharp gun piece in his hand. He ran it along his jugular vein and drew blood. The wound healed almost instantaneously, but he k=saw the effect it had on the vampire. Her eyes turned blood red and her fangs protruded from her mouth as her jaw slackened. Hans tossed the piece of metal away and Seras leaned down, her breath tingling Hans' skin. Seras brushed her fangs along his pulsing jugular, almost purring with delight. Hans felt her two long fangs prick his skin, just enough to break the skin. Seras moaned and then sank her teeth into him, digging rather roughly into his body.

The werewolf was suddenly overtaken with a feeling of such pleasure that his head spun. He didn't say a word, but his heart sped up to a record pace, and his face reddened from the unnatural blood movement. He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. His head spun even more wildly and he heard Seras moan again, leeching her meal more vigorously now. Her bottom teeth dug into his collar bone and drew blood, her tongue delving into the wound to flush out more nourishment for her body. Hans regained some control over his bodily functions and lifted his head. He pulled back gently and Seras released him.

Almost her entire face was covered with blood. Her teeth gleamed red and both of her cheeks were dripping with the remnants of her meal. There was a large splotch of blood running from her cheek to her eye brow as well. (Probably from when she had first bitten into him) She gazed at Hans with bloodlust still in her eyes. She licked her lips and grinned widely at him, beaming with pride.

"All full now!" she stated. Hans rolled his eyes. Seras' brow knitted and she looked down, only to gasp in surprise and put her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Hans looked down as well, and found why she was giggling like a schoolgirl. Seras' bite had done more to him than he had previously thought it would. As of a few moments ago, Hans was aroused beyond reason, and his need for a partner throbbed against Seras' thigh. Hans' cheeks tinted pink and the werewolf cast his gaze downward.

"…?!" Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. He felt a protruding object in his mouth and instinctively bit down on it. Seras squealed with delight and Hans found that he had her tongue locked in his teeth. He smirked and ran his tongue over hers, savoring the taste of blood that she possessed. He let go of her tongue and immediately thrust his own tongue into her mouth. Seras leaned into the kiss and Hans cradled the back of her head in his hand. She moaned huskily and pushed back with her tongue, running it over Hans' fangs and tongue, earning a shudder of pleasure from his entire body. The werewolf wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled their bodies together, appeasing his throbbing arousal to a small degree.

Seras pulled back for a moment and Hans let his hand fall to her waist, eager awaiting the next move. Seras pulled back and panted softly, her eyes still bright red. She flicked away the thin trail of saliva that ran between them with her tongue and smirked at Hans' expression. The werewolf leaned forward and nuzzled against her neck, growling affectionately. Seras ran a hand through his blonde hair and kissed his forehead softly. Hans had had about enough of this foreplay, and so he leaned Seras back to the floor, doing away with her belt within the next second. He unbuttoned the loaned combat pants and found that Seras was already wet and wanting. The draculina flushed bright red and locked her knees together. Hans took his hand and peeled her shirt off as well, leaving her completely naked. She covered her chest with her arms and her blush grew to cover her entire face.

"You…if I have to take off my clothes, they you…you have to do the same," she stated. Hans nodded and threw his shirt to the ground, removing his combat pants as well. Seras pointed to his boxers, and Hans picked her up in response. He deposited her on the bed and stripped off his boxers, tossing them aside just as quickly. He leaned down and traced her womanhood with two fingers, savoring the sweet scent she was giving him. Hans slipped the ends of his fingers into her body, waiting to see if she wanted him to go further. Seras nodded slowly and Hans pushed his fingers into her body, scissoring them and rubbing his calloused fingers along both sides of her core. Seras gripped the sheets tightly and bit her tongue to keep from shouting. Hans knew the anatomy of a woman very well…maybe too well.

Being a virgin, Seras had absolutely no sexual experience, and therefore had never before been subject to this kind of stimulation. Hans pushed his fingers into her body as far as he could, and Seras locked her knees together. Hans withdrew his fingers from her body and she allowed him to move his head down to her body. He traced along her entrance with his tongue and Seras' knees slammed into his head. He didn't care in the slightest, mostly because she was forcing him down with the action. Hans delved his tongue into her body and Seras let out the most satisfying scream that Hans could have heard from her. Seras arched her back and forced his head down even further with her hands, grabbing a tuff of his blonde hair in each balled fist.

Hans pushed his tongue into her, yearning for more of this tasty liquid that she was giving him. He hadn't done this in a great many years, and a chance such as this didn't come by but once every, what? Fifteen, twenty years maybe? He wanted to get every last bit of enjoyment out of this that he could. It wasn't like Seras was ever coming back after this, so why not make the best of his blessing while he was still wearing her thighs like a necklace? Hans maneuvered his tongue around and found what he knew would make her squeal…loud.

Hans bit down on her clitoris and Seras lost it.

"HANS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, clenching her knees against him, fists balled, back arched, head thrown back, expression of pure ecstasy written all over her face. No artist could have done justice to this kind of image, nor did Hans think one ever would. The werewolf bit down lightly on her clit and Seras screamed again, this time reaching her climax. Hans quickly lapped up her juices and made sure that there was virtually nothing left before he withdrew from her. The werewolf pried Seras' legs open and pulled his head up, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he did so. Seras lay beneath him, innocent look on her face, the rest of her just waiting for him to begin. Hans let go of her and laid back; now it was his turn.

Seras leapt at the chance to be the dominant one, as was part of her vampiric nature, and crawled between Hans' legs. She stared at him for a few moments before pressing down on the tip of his erection. Hans made no move whatsoever. Seras whimpered with disappointment, and then traced the underside of his length from base to head. Hans cringed slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Seras giggled and her tongue flicked out. She breathed hot, lustful breath on him and Hans' want for her nearly doubled. Waiting was always agonizing, no matter if it was love or war.

After what had been seconds (but really felt like minutes to Hans) Seras gave him a long, slow, rough lick from base to head, staring up at him innocently. She grabbed him with her dainty hand and squeezed him almost to the breaking point. Hans' body tensed and Seras smiled at the look on his face. Slowly, she began to pump him, hand moving up and down in an agonizingly slow motion. Every few seconds she would swirl her tongue on the head of his erection and make his teeth grind sharply. Hans' fangs protruded from his mouth as she continued, never picking up pace for even a second. But she had been making a rhythm with her hand, and Hans' body tenses every time she completed a cycle.

Eventually though, Seras became more aggressive and dipped her head down, drawing in only the very tip of his head into her mouth. Hans would have ground his teeth into dust if he had any less control over himself. God, he felt like he was burning alive! He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as she dipped even lower and now took him in about half way, pulling back up and then back down soon afterwards. Her tongue swirled around the head of his sex and the tendon on the underside. She continued to bob her head up and down in his lap, creating a quick rhythm as she went on, going down just a tiny bit farther with every dip of her head. Hans let out a small groan in pleasure and Seras suddenly stopped. Hans growled sharply.

"Aw, don't be mad. I'm only doing this for _your_ pleasure Hans," she said, moving up further up to where her chest was at level with his waist. She pushed her 'blessings' against him and cupped a hand under each one, lifting them around Hans' throbbing need for attention. She smirked when Hans' entire body shuddered with pleasure. The feeling was indescribably fulfilling for Hans and he arched his back slightly. Seras began pumping her breasts up and down, pushing them together against him for more friction, quickly enveloping and releasing him in a gentle rhythm. The werewolf would have howled like an animal if her had any less self-control. But he held his ground for the most part, refusing to reach his climax so early. No matter how good it felt he wou-

"…!" Hans bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pleasure. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to Seras, who was looking up at him with that innocent look of hers. She had her tongue latched to the tendon under his erection, her entire body completely still, motionless. She waited for another moment and then continued through the rough lick, dipping the end of her tongue into the tip of his head. Hans' hands balled into tight fists and a low growl escaped his throat. That had almost done him in. Anything more than that, and he would be finished very soon.

Seras again took the initiative, quickening the pace of Hans' tit-fuck. She lowered her head down and enveloped the head of his erection, sucking on it very softly, tongue still playing with the sensitive nerves all around. Hans felt something drop into the pit of his stomach and knew that he was coming close to his climax. He held it back for as long as he could, but Seras seemed determined to break him as quickly as possible. And after a few moments, Hans reached his climax. He threw his head back and shot his hot seed into Seras mouth, but she didn't move. She simply sank down further and licked him all over before she came back up and forced herself to gulp down what was in her mouth. She looked back at Hans and narrowed her eyes.

"…?"

"You could've told me that you we gonna cum. I shoulda just spit it all in _your_ face," she said, stroking him a few more times. And apparently she hadn't expected to find that he was still rock-hard and ready to pursue her body more persistently. Hans sat up and pushed Seras down to the sheets gently, positioning his hips to hers. Seras looked at him worriedly and began to shy away from him. Hans flicked his tongue over one of her nipples and her fists balled. He grabbed her other breasts and ran his tongue over the hardened pink bud again, blowing on the wet flesh to make her shiver. Seras arched her back against him and Hans put his free arm beneath her to make sure that it stayed arched.

He pinched her nipple with his fingertips and Seras squealed with delight, body trembling with waves of pleasure. Hans latched his mouth onto her breasts and suckled, swirling his tongue around her areole. She began to pant like she had when he had pleased her core. The draculina wrapped her arms around Hans' shoulders, trying to pull his larger frame to hers so that she could produce more friction between them. Hans ground his hips against hers and clenched his jaw as his body revolted against him and went slack for half a second. And just for that, Hans bit down very lightly on Seras' nipple, squeezing its twin at the same time with his fingers. The draculina's eyes went wide and she gasped, her thighs rubbing together to create friction for herself, even though it didn't her help much.

Hans groped her harder, massaging her bountiful chest with one hand and suckling on it with his mouth. She smelled like lust and gunpowder and blood, all three of which Hans liked. Not only did she smell how he wanted, but she had the desired proportions that Hans was interested in. The werewolf grinned and sucked in a quick breath, cooling the sensitive nipple he had between his teeth. This time, Seras let out a husky, low moan that made her entire body vibrate slightly. Hans left her chest reluctantly and thought for a moment. _Maybe I can come back und finish zis later?_ He thought for a moment, and then decided that he would do so soon.

"Hans…what…what are you…doing?" Seras managed to say between pants. Hans ground his hips against hers and she looked up at him with that same worried look she had given him the last time he had tried this. Hans leaned down to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly kissed him back and the werewolf slowly began to push himself into her body. Seras' eyes went wide and she put her hands against his chest in an effort to push him off. But Hans only squeezed her body more tightly, pushing further in.

And he knew that she was going through the worst part when he felt resistance that disappeared after a moment, Seras screaming into his mouth as the resistance faded. After the initial scream from her, it turned into sobbing, and he breathing was heavy and labored. The werewolf released her from the kiss and Seras' eyes filled with tears. Some of them streaked down her cheeks and she caught her breath. Hans stopped for a minute to let her get used to the feeling of him inside of her and for her to catch her breath. After a short while, Seras dried her tears and nodded up at Hans, who pushed himself into her body to a comfortable level. Seras gasped, but there were no tears this time.

The werewolf began to pull back slowly, letting all of the sensitive nerves get the drawn-out stimulation. Seras' back arched even more and Hans wrapped his arm more tightly around her. He pushed back in slowly and she cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips up to his. Hans obliged her request and pushed deeper into her body, almost as far as he could. Seras begged for more through quick and heavy pants. Hans jerked her to his body and drove himself into her core down to the hilt. The draculina ranked her nails down his back, scoring deep wounds in his steel-hard flesh. He quickly healed and let out a pleased growl against her neck, ticking the sensitive skin with his hot breath.

The werewolf continued to go through the cycle of pushing and pulling their hips in unison, creating gentle rhythm for the time being. Hans gave Seras' neck a light kiss and she let out a squeak in surprise. Hans continued to kiss her neck, moving down to the bit mark that had made her a vampire in the first place. He snorted with pride that it was _him_ in Seras' arms, _his_ back she was raking her nails down, and _him_ taking her virginity, not Alucard. He dipped the end of his tongue into one of the bite marks in her shoulder and Seras held him so tightly that his ribs were pushed together. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him even tighter, keeping him inside of her body.

"Ha-Hans…that…you…I…I love you Hans," she stammered, panting heavily. She loosened her grip on his body and let him return to making their rhythm. Hans grinned widely and captured Seras' lips in a passionate kiss, moaning lightly as her tongue mingled with his once again. But Seras broke the kiss after a moment and put a finger to his lips.

"…?!" Hans gave her a confused glare.

"I…I want to do this sitting up," Seras admitted, flushing red with embarrassment. Hans eager obliged and brought her body into an upright position. She unlocked her legs from around his midsection and let them rest on the bed. Now Seras was on her knees in an upright position, Hans' arms wrapped around her, his forehead pressed against hers, both of them locked together. She quickly rejoined the kiss and Hans continued with his hips, placing his hands now on Seras' curvy backside to pull her towards him with more ease. With each thrust of his hips, Hans drove just a bit deeper into her body, and Seras let out a little moan every time he did so.

After a while, Hans and Seras both had to relinquish each other's lips to catch their breath. They were both panting and sweating. Hans' body felt like someone had poured fuel all over him and lit it all at once, and he hoped that Seras was feeling the same. It felt so good! His body hadn't felt anything like this any other time he'd had sex before. Seras had actually given him enjoyment, and this was hands down the most beautiful woman he'd taken. Hans jerked her hips to his hard and she cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back. Hans buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to thrust harder and harder into her wet core.

He could feel his climax slowly beginning to show itself, starting with that wrenching feeling in his gut. He knew that Seras should be just about ready for her climax as well, because her body was tightening around his hard appendage inside of her. Hans quickened his pace and moved one hand up to her back. He pulled her to him, squishing her curved chest to his flat one. Her skin was so soft and smooth, that Hans didn't want to let her go. His climax jumped in pace and he held it back, drawing his hips back for one final thrust. He slammed their hips together with all the force he had left in his body and threw his head back, roaring with pleasure as Seras screamed his name at the top of her lungs. They both climaxed, hard. Hans exploded into her body and he felt her walls tighten around him, her juices flowing from her exhausted body.

And with his orgasm fully ridden out and climactic feeling done, Hans pulled Seras with him as he flopped down on his back and panted heavily. Seras lay there on top of him and panted just the same as him, a smile written all over her face. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his neck, her smooth and curvy stomach and chest against his rough, muscled body. Hans' hands moved to the small of her back and he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. He looked down at her and smiled faintly.

"Ich liebe dich, Seras." (I love you, Seras)

* * *

_A/N: Alright, thought this would be a good fic to write. If you liked it, please review it. I don't care if it's just one or two words, just let me know what you thoguth of it. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **!!! Hans x Seras forever !!!**_


End file.
